


First Day Back

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Elementary School, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Back

Chloe ran a hand through her hair, trying to get the tangles out, and walked into the lunchroom.

"What did your mother pack for you today, Chloe?" Miranda asked, opening her Barbie lunchbox to reveal a perfectly balanced meal. Chicken sandwich, apple juice, carrot sticks, and an oatmeal raisin bar.

"I make my own lunch," Chloe said. She pulled out her peanut butter and Pixie Stix sandwich, chocolate Yoohoo, and Hostess Twinkies, and sat them next to her Nancy Drew book.

"I wish my mother would let me do that," Miranda said. "You're so lucky."

"No, not really," Chloe replied


End file.
